


Mikasa X Reader: Sexual Tension

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Sex In A Grocery Store, Yuri, modern!AU, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got really bored, wanted to write a lemony Mikasa reader-insert. There really aren't that many out there, I've only really found one so far, so I'm contributing. Anyway, this is a Modern!AU in which the reader is working a summer job in a grocery store with Mikasa, Eren, and Armin. I put underage because in this story they're only about 15-16. Rated explicit for sexual content. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikasa X Reader: Sexual Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Adding another warning to be absolutely clear: this story contains UNDERAGE SEX. I have put the correct warnings, so don't go reporting me.

Your mother had warned you when you had started puberty that there would be urges. You never had a problem with them, until now. It had started over two weeks ago. You were sitting in class, thinking about the plans you had made for after school to go to the movies with your best friends Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. 'Mikasa...' You thought. Her dark gray eyes, her silky raven hair, her pale, creamy skin... She was so beautiful... And that's when it started. Your cheeks grew red as you felt that tingling sensation in your lower regions. You squeezed your legs together, trying to ease the feeling. It didn't help much... Neither did seeing Mikasa undress in the girl's locker room later that day.

You opened your eyes. Another dream. It had been two weeks since summer had started. You looked at your alarm clock. 5:50 am. Ten minutes before your alarm would go off, and you had to get ready for work. You had taken up a summer job at a grocery store. Coincidentally, the store was owned by Mikasa's family, and was currently being managed by her brother, Levi. Mikasa worked in her family's store as well, meaning you got to see her almost every day. You sighed, and got out of bed. 'Might as well start the day...' You thought.

Your urges were especially bad that day, as you stocked the shelves. "(y/n)," Mikasa called "Yeah, Mika?" You respoded. "Can you grab a few more cases of soda from the back?" She asked. "Sure thing." You said. You made your way to the storeroom, shutting the door behind you. 'I don't know how much longer I can take these urges...' You thought, rubbing your hand against your crotch. You had relieved yourself in the storeroom many times before. You had never been caught before. You unzipped your pants, and slid your hand in and under your panties. You gently ran your finger up your clit, biting your cheek to keep in a gasp. You leaned against the wall, stroking yourself a little faster. "Mikasa..." You whispered. Suddenly, the door opened. "Hey, (y/n), I forgot to tell you-" her mouth dropped open, her eyes grew wide.

"M-Mikasa! I can explain?" You offered. She closed her mouth, but her eyes stayed wide. "U-um... I've just... Been having such bad urges lately, and um..." She said nothing. "I-I'll just go home I guess..." You said. You headed out of the storeroom, but she grabbed your arm. You turned to look at her. "Mik-" you couldn't even finish your sentence before she slammed her lips against yours. Your eyes widened in shock, before they slowly closed, and you returned the kiss. "Mikasa..." You whispered when you finally parted. "I love you, (y/n)..." She said. "I... I love you too, Mikasa..." You said. She smiled, before pressing her lips to yours once again, more gently this time.  
It wasn't long before the kisses became longer and more passionate. You were pressed against the wall, hair messy and lips swollen. Mikasa reached down for the hem of your shirt, and lifted it over your head. She pulled off hers as well, and reached behind you and unclasped your bra, before doing the same to hers. She pressed her breasts against your, rubbing them up and down. You gasped at the feeling. She pulled away, and lowered her head to your right nipple, giving it a lick. She swirled her tongue around it, flicking the tip of it, before giving the left one the same treatment.

She lulled off your pants and panties, as well as her own. She picked up your legs to wrap around her waist. "Is this what you want, (y/n)?" You nodded, your eyes half-lidded and clouded with lust. She pressed her womanhood against your, making you both gasp. She began rubbing them together, the sensation better than anything either of you had every felt. She picked up the pace a bit, and you bit your lip, suppressing your moans. "(y/n)..." Mikasa whispered. It just made you all the more hotter. Soon enough, you felt that familiar heat rising in your stomach. "M-Mikasa..." You panted. "I know..." She said, reaching her limit as well. The heat just kept building and building, until you just couldn't take it anymore. You and Mikasa came together, your fluids mixing together.

You unwrapped your legs from her waist, and you hugged her tightly. "I love you, Mikasa." "I love you too, (y/n)." Your lips pressed together once more. Suddenly, the door to the store room creaked open. Your lips disconnected from her, and your heads spun around, only to see Levi standing in the doorway. You stared at each other, before he slowly closed the door. You started laughing, and so did she. 

And so began a long, loving relationship with the girl of your dreams.


End file.
